


What was missing

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Elia Fests, Elia Martell-centric, F/M, Gen, POV Elia Martell, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: For the "Elia’s reaction to finding out she is pregnant with her first child and the reaction of the people she tells" prompt





	What was missing

The first one to notice is Queen Rhaella.

Elia had been breaking her fast with her when suddenly just the smell of fried bacon made her stomach cry in pain and turned her nauseous.

“You are with child, my dear” said to her the Queen with a knowing smile “Your mother Loreza was the same when she was pregnant with your brother Doran.”

The news come to her like a ray of hope. From the moment she was married to Rhaegar he had been visiting her rooms almost every day. She had been surprised at first, since she didn’t think of the prince as someone full of lust who needed to bed his wife every night. But one night he had stayed in her bed and had told Elia the reason.

“From our union will be born the Prince that was Promised” He had always been an enigmatic person, but that statement just left Elia more confused. Rhaegar was so sure that it was from his line that someone very special would be born to save the world.

For Elia, anyone who was her child would be special, no matter if it was born from the seed of Rhaegar or from some merchant’s son. She would love that baby and protect it with her life.

The next person she tells is Ashara.

They were sitting in her solar eating fruit when Elia breaks the silence.

“I think Meriah would be a lovely name for a girl. Qhorin is also nice for a boy.”

“What’s gotten into you Elia?”

“But Rhaegar would probably want to name it something Targaryen.” She kept talking ignoring her friend’s question. “Something like Visenya or Alysanne. I guess nothing can be done.”

The realization soon dawns on Ashara and her violet eyes open like plates. “You? Really?” She doesn’t wait for an answer and goes immediately to hug Elia and kisses both her cheeks. “I’m so happy for you. Does anyone else knows?”

“Only Queen Rhaella. And you must not tell Arthur yet because we know he will tell Rhaegar and I want to be the one who tells him.”

Ashara pouts, sorry she can talk this big news with her brother. Elia knows they share everything, and she also knows Arthur then shares everything with her husband. The Red Keep never runs down of gossip.

That makes her think that Varys the Spider is probably aware of her pregnancy by now. Elia has despised the bald man since she arrived to court. Always whispering into Aerys’s ear, making him more paranoid. She decides to tell Rhaegar that night.

They are eating dinner. Elia requested his presence and for them to be alone, just the two of them. She avoids the honeyed duck because again it makes her nauseous and refuses the wine, only drinking water. Rhaegar doesn’t seem to notice but then again her husband has never been one to pay much attention to her.

She wished the table that set them apart wasn’t so long. A rectangular table and each one sitting in opposite extremes. Elia felt it sort of represented their marriage life. Together in the same room but always distant, always something between them.

Maybe this baby would bring them closer, that’s what she hoped.

“My prince, I’m with child. Well my moonblood hasn’t come in when it had to and food that I loved now makes me sick, so I think we can be sure, I still have to talk to maester Pycelle.”

Rhaegar always so aloof suddenly changed his demeanor. He stood up from his seat with a smile on his face, a rare sight on him. “Is this true Elia? Are you really pregnant?” He approached where she was sitting and took her by surprise with a kiss. Chaste but full with joy.

“This will be the Prince that will save the realm.” Again he was talking about that prophecy. It made Elia worry about his husband mental health but he looked so happy for the first time in so long she had to smile with him.

That night Rhaegar spent the night in her bed. He played his harp for her and he talked about his childhood, the nights he spent at Summerhall and finally the time he read that from his line would come the Promised Prince. It was then that Elia felt like she could really be a family with him and this new life that was growing inside her. This was the piece that was missing.


End file.
